Took Them Long Enough
by who tf knows
Summary: A tale of blushes, stuttering and a whole lotta fluff or, in which Nico and Will finally (finally) realise that when someone's flirting with you, it means they like you. Solangelo fluff.


**This is Part 1 of my Shamchat oneshots!basically I'm gonna go on Shamchat as a different character each time and whenever I have a lengthy conversation with someone, I'll write it down!**

**Me: Nico Di Angelo**

**Other: Will Solace**

**If you were the 'Will Solace' in this conversation and have any problems with me posting this, then just message me and I'll take it down! **

**All dialogue was said in the chat and I don't own any of the pjo characters :)**

**enjoy!**

Nico looked up at the blue-turning-pink coloured sky. He breathed in deeply, contemplating having a nap before it turned dark… the nightmares were harsher as the sky turned black….

Nico felt a tap on his shoulder and he whirled around, glare already in place but when he saw who the tapper was, the foul expression quickly fell from his face.

"Will!" he exclaimed, then after realising how over-enthusiastic he sounded, he coughed in embarrassment "I mean… hi." he finished meekly.

"Hey Sunshine!" he smirked "got a cold?"

Nico blushed, _who gave you the right to look that cute, Will Solace? _"N-no" he stuttered.

"You sure?" Will stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek "You feel pretty warm…"

Nico flushed even more at the flirtatious comment and all sassiness was wiped from his mind at the close proximity of _Will Freaking Solace._

"No! I-I just…" _where was he going with this? _"…nothing."

"hmm.." Will smirked, folding his arms against his chest "promise me?"

Will was enjoying watching Nico lose his composure over simply being startled out of his thoughts. Will's smirk grew as Nico blushed. Will knew he was gay, there was no doubting it and Will himself has no qualms with it. In fact, Will was head-over-heels for a guy…

Nico nodded. "And even if i were… don't you think you, of all people would be able to tell?"

Will blushed slightly. _Was Nico flirting with him? _Will's heart soared at the idea. _Did that mean that Nico… liked him back?_

"Are you doubting my abilities, Death Boy?" Will flirted, wondering how far he could push… whatever this was until Nico ultimately rejected him.

"Noooope, how could you ever think that?" Nico said in a play-mock way and _oh gods that smirk._

"Ru~ude" Will chuckled, ruffling Nico's long hair a bit.

Nico immediately blushed at the endearing gesture. "h-hey!" he tried to bat Will's hand away because he will _not be treated like a child godammit…. no matter how much he likes it._

Will tugged on a longer strand of hair playfully and pulled his hand back. "Ehh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"…What?" Nico grumped, pouting childishly.

Will smiled at the boy's antics. "Nothing" he smiled and played with his hands " your hair is just cute."

All gears stopped in Nico's head. His eyes widened and redness flared in his cheeks, sufficiently covering the usually pale skin. "Did… did you just call me cute?"

"Did I?" he scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, trying (and failing) to fake indifference. _How did that slip out? _Will had scolded himself as soon as the words passed through his lips. _Now Nico's definitely gonna definitely-_

Well… um… you'recutetoo" Nico mumbled so low that Will almost missed it. A smile twitched at the corners of Will's mouth as he stood up a little straighter and quirked an eyebrow at Nico in a silent inquiry.

When Nico didn't look up, he asked; "what was that?"

Nico, obviously assuming that Will didn't hear him, blushed. "N-nothing! I didn't say anything!" he blurted, waving his hands back and forth to animate his statement.

"Don't lie to me" Will smirked, once again raising a hand to ruffle the shorter one's hair.

Nico looked everywhere but Will face before repeating: "I said… you're c-cute too…" Nico looked up at Will as the blonde cupped his face and leaned closer. A thousand scenarios ran through Nico's head, but he only tried to keep track of the optimistic ones.

"Are you sure you're not sick, Sunshine?" _There was that nickname again_ "you still feel pretty warm…"

Ok, now Nico was definitely sure that Will was flirting with him…. _did that mean…_

"Y-yes, I'm not sick" He shakily responded, looking down at his feet.

"It's just… you.." was that whispered addition that he didn't really know whether he wanted Will to hear or not.

Will's heart swelled at the muttered words.

"Me?" he inquired, pressing a chaste kiss to Nico's head on impulse.

"What about me?"

Nico slowly traced his gaze to Will's face. "You… you're just… you. You can save people from the brink of death and have the happy-go-lucky personality to match. You shine too brightly to even look at me, much less worry about y health, and yet you do. You're you, Will Solace." After Nico had said his piece. looking earnestly into Will's eyes, he dropped his gaze.

Will blushed. _That's what he really thinks? About himself? About…. about me?_

"Nico? You've survived Tartarus and have saved more lives that me, all in all… you deal with people being jerks to you all the time and you still move on! Do you have any idea how long I've admired you, Death Boy?

Nico smiled softly to the ground as Will protested against how good of a doctor he was, or how great he was compared to Nico because he had no idea that Tartarus is the reason he can't sleep at night and the number of lives he haven't saved heavily outweigh those he has.

"um… well I…" He starts, blushing despite himself "a-all those things…. I haven;t really saved anyone and… Tartarus was necessary and Percy and Annabeth went there to, so…

Will's heart squeezed painfully as he denied his achievements and pushed them off with a nervous indifference.

"Haven't saved anyone? Nico…" Will rolled his eyes for dramatic effect, leant down and placed his forehead against Nico's "you must be blind…"

He must be blind if he can't see how much Percy and Annabeth admire and care for him, he must be blind if he can't see how heavily he affected the seven and how many times he saved their butts, he must be blind if he can't see how he affected _Will_… how much Will _cared _for him…

Nico stood up straighter to gently press his forehead against Wills, closing his eyes.

"I haven't…" he protested "Will, you're a doctor, do you know how many people would have died if you hadn't saved them?" Nico softly grasped Will's hands in his own "these are healers' hands, Will. You mean more to everyone than you know…"

Will inhaled sharply as he squeezed his hands. "Nico oh my gods you've missed the point" Will hummed gently.

"So tell me…" Nico whispered.

Will's eyed widened and he took a small breath before pulling Nico's hands closer to him. "I like you, Death Boy. A lot. You're the bravest soul I've ever met, going through all that while being so young…"

So there it was. Will had taken the chance to wear his heart on his sleeves. He almost regretted it, but, in a way, he was glad that he finally got that off his chest, even if it all went sour.

Nico had opened his eyes in shock at the sudden (not really) confession. He stared into Will's eyes before realising that he hadn't said anything.

"I… um… I" by this time, he was blushing profusely and was spluttering his words, but he didn't care "I l-like you too… you have no idea…"

_Wait a second… _"and… you _do _know I'm older than you, right?" He smirked.

"Don't remind me!" Will whined. It still hadn't really _clicked _for him, that the boy he had a crush on was actually seventy-something-years old.

"Aww, is little William upset?" Nico mocked.

Will snorted. _Interesting choice of words, Di angelo._

"Little?" he asked mockingly "Nico you're, like, 5 feet tall!"

The comment immediately causes a pout to twist Nico's features into the epitome of adorableness… well, from Will's point of view anyway.

"Not my fault you're a giant!" Nico protests. Truth is, everyone is a giant compared to Nico, even ignoring the fact that, biologically, he's only about 15 years old. He's short. But you'll never hear him say that.

"Aw no, I'm sorry" Will frowns slightly and pecks the tip of Nico's nose.

The said boy looked up a Will, a heavy blush coating his cheeks.

"You missed" He said, voice thick with embarrassment.

Will smirked and looped and arm around his waist. "Did I?"

Nico cursed that smirk and the boy wearing it in his head for being so cute before loosely draping his own arms around Will's neck and nods in affirment. _Yes, he definitely, definitely missed._

Will rolled his eyes at his embarrassment before gently pressing his lips against Nico's. The arms around his neck tensed momentarily before carefully relaxing. The kiss was short and sweet and everything the movies promised and more.

But that momentary tense had reminded Will how much Nico resented touching. He would shy away from hugs and even short, reassuring grasps. Will pulled away.

"Nico?" he asked tentatively.

Nico's eyes fluttered open, lips still slightly puckered. "y-yea?" he replied.

"This is… this is alright, right? All the touching…"

Nico blushed when he realised that Will had been worrying about something like that.

"I-if it's you…" couldn't he speak without stuttering? Holy Hades. "then… I'm ok with it…"

"Promise?" Will asked, biting his lip. The last thing he ever wanted to do was make Nico uncomfortable…. well, embarrassment-wise was fine, but otherwise…

Nico looked back up at him, dragging his gaze from the ground to look him straight in the eye.

"P-promise."

His eyes trailed back to his shoes.

Will smiled with relief and poked Nico's cheek. "Sooo…" he started conversationally "I won't be having to fight any other Apollo kids for you, will I?"

Nico smiled and wrapped his arms around Wills neck, hugging him close.

"The question is, will I have to fight any other campers for _you_?"

Will shook his head, _that could never happen._

"I highly doubt it." He said, drawing Nico closer "a son of the big three on the other hand…" Will trailed off, and that sent off panic alarms in Nico's mind.

_Did he hear what I told Percy? Does he think I like him? _a million questions alike nested themselves in Nico's head. So he smiled and stood on tiptoes so he was somewhat closer to Will's eye level.

"He's not my type" Nico said.

Will chuckled and tapped his nose. "I meant you… I'm pretty sure guys are falling over to even try and talk to you. Good to know about Water Boy too though."

Embarrassment flared through Nico's blood. _He knew who I was talking about without me mentioning a name… oh gods of olympus, who else in this stupid camp knows…._

Nico blushed and retracted his stare to the ground. "Who would want to talk to the small loner Hades kid with anger issues?"

Will huffed. _he's got to stop thinking about himself in that way… why can't he see himself as I see him?_

"You know, a lot of people have a thing for "Mysterious Bad Boys." Will said suggestively.

Nico internally smiled at his efforts, and almost started laughing at the idea of him being that sort of character.

"But I'm not a _"mysterious bad boy."_ I'm just Nico. Did you know that a lot of people have a thing for "Perky Blonde Doctors?"

Will frowned at the 'I'm just Nico' comment but a smile couldn't help but twitch onto his face at the 'perky blonde doctor' part.

"I know, you're adorable like a kitten, but they don't know that!" Will says with a red tinge to his cheeks as he lightly bumps Nico's shoulder with his own. "Perky?" he asks.

"Yes, perky." Nico playfully bumps him back "Do you ever not smile? I… uh… I-I mean…not that you _shouldn't_ smile… it's good that you're always happy… and stuff… and I'll stop talking…."

Will smiled affectionately, marvelling at how cute a l_iteral son of death_ could be.

_"_Why? it's cute when you ramble" He was getting kinda tired… Will yawned and pressed a lazy kiss on Nico's jaw.

Nico grinned at the small show of affection and wistfully looked up at the sky. "When did it get so dark?" he pondered aloud.

Will shrugged and squeezed Nico's waist. "Tired?" he asked. An unidentifiable emotion crossed Nico's face and he shrugged nonchalantly, repeating the question to the Son of Apollo.

"Ehh, maybe a little, but I'm not ready to leave you" he muttered, placing sleepy kisses into Nico's hair.

Being from the 1930's didn't help much on the _not blushing_ front, but Nico found that he didn't really care.

He sighed and leaned against Will's chest. Everything had worked out, after all…

**Sorry for the abrupt ending, but Shamchat conversations don't exactly end smoothly… usually it's just 'this person has left the conversation.'**

**And sorry I didn't write the entire thing - there was a lot to write and I kinda felt the other thing were unnecessary for this fic :)**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**~thornsword~**


End file.
